


Something Great

by HiLovelyComeIn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor AU, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLovelyComeIn/pseuds/HiLovelyComeIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Harry and Louis work in a hospital where Louis is a well respected pediatric surgeon and Harry is a doctor in neonatology, but they haven't met just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyletters/gifts).



> Sorry for my terrible english! and yeah the story is crap but I just wanted to do it, SUE ME. This is dedicated to Glea (http://dreamyletters.tumblr.com/) because her blog gives me a fuck load of feels everyday xx.

It was routine really. The fear that a kid could pass away any minute under your hands was already out of Louis’ mind. Of course it was heartbreaking when it happened, and it took all of him not to cry in front of the tearful parents, but he couldn’t break. _You need to be strong_ , he told himself every time, _someone has to be_. After all, he was used to it.

“Can you serve me a cup of tea, darling?” He asked the woman behind the counter of the hospital cafeteria. He hadn’t slept all night, he just got out of a very complicated yet successful open heart surgery. Grabbing his freshly made cup, he took a seat in one of the plastic chairs that were scattered around the lounge, which were one of the most uncomfortable things ever made but he was so tired, he could have fallen asleep instantly.

He took a sip out of his tea, thinking about the perfect life he always dreamed to have. About a loving husband, and two or three charming children, all together living in a beautiful house. About all of them waiting for him to come back from work, with open arms and a big smile plastered on their faces. But he didn’t have any of that, Louis was alone. And it’s not like he didn’t try to find the right person, or that he was too demanding; at this point, he would have married a dog if it was legally possible. The problem was that nobody seemed to stay in Louis’ life. He was handsome, ridiculously handsome, but that wasn’t enough for all the other guys; everyone demanded more time than what Louis could offer. Perhaps he worked too much, but to save lives through his job was his passion, and if it meant for him to live alone forever and surrounded by cats, then that’s how it was going to be.

He was deep in thought, his eyelids falling heavily over his eyes, when the voice through the speakers made him jump out of his trance.

“Doctor Tomlinson, your presence is needed in the neonatology wing. Doctor Tomlinson, your presence is needed in the neonatology wing.”

And as soon as he heard the message he ran towards the changing room, where he quickly slipped out of his trousers and into the minty colored uniform that smelled too much like disinfectant. Once he was ready, Louis walked into the surgery room where about five or six nurses were waiting for him, along with a rather tall male doctor who he’d never seen before.

“What’s the problem?” Louis asked putting on a face mask. The other doctor looked up from his clipboard locking eyes with him and _oh great Lord_ , that was the most intense shade of green Louis had seen in his entire life.

“You must be doctor Tomlinson; I’ve heard great things about you. I’m Harry Styles, doctor in neonatology, a pleasure to meet you” The green eyed young doctor said holding out a hand for him to shake, and Louis was so lost in his eyes he almost couldn’t bring himself to do it. Because of the face mask, his eyes were the only part of Harry he could see, but they were so sincere, so pure, it made his stomach flip.

“Louis… I mean, that’s my name! Yeah, I’m Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you.” He stuttered while shaking Harry’s hand softly, which was weird because he’d always been a confident person, so he had no idea what he was so nervous about. “So… What do we have here?”

“Omphalocele, the poor kid was born just a few hours ago and he’s already dying.” Harry said in a more serious tone, but Louis could hear the sadness behind it, and it made his heart ache a bit.

“We'll do everything we can, don’t worry. He’ll live.” Louis said patting Harry’s shoulder as he felt the doctor’s tense muscles start to ease under his touch, which he found so extremely cute. “Are you new? You seem a little nervous.” He asked not only to break the tension, but also because he wanted to hear that heavenly raspy voice once again.

“Not actually, it’s just my first time when it gets so… complicated. I’ve never had to operate a baby before” Harry replies, and Louis found himself staring at the young doctor in complete awe because this boy is so damn scared.

“Doctor Tomlinson, doctor Styles, the patient is sedated and ready for surgery.” One of the nurses said and it was enough for Louis to clear his mind, the image of a young tall green eyed boy left behind for it to be replaced by the small baby waiting for him to save his life.

 

~

 

Everything went just as expected. Even with Harry´s shaking hands passing him the utensils as he needed them, he wasn’t distracted at all, he actually did a pretty good job. They were about to finish when, around minute forty six of proceedings, the heart monitor dropped its pace dramatically.

“Wh-What’s going on? Is h-he alright?” Harry stuttered.

“I don’t know, everything was going so well. I…” And Louis couldn’t handle it anymore because he had absolutely no idea of what went wrong. The monitor just kept slowing down.

“It’s stopping. Louis it’s stopping…”

“Harry, defibrillator now!” and Harry was handing him the machine not even a fraction of a second later. “Clear!” he shouted before the electric wave made contact with the baby, making him jump. But it wasn’t working. “Clear!” Louis repeated the process, Harry next to him gasping at every attempt.

And he tried.

He really did.

But the baby’s heart just stopped beating.

The nurses took the baby’s body out of the room, leaving the young doctors alone. Louis was so filled with anger and frustration, they were so close to save him. He took everything out of his hands and face, keeping only the horrendous green uniform, and sat down next to Harry because he knew that if this was hard for himself, it was even harder for the boy.

“I just don’t get it.” Harry sighed after a minute of silence as he took his face mask and hairnet off, releasing a soft, curly mess of hair. And fuck, this boy was so gorgeous it took all of Louis’ breath away. But it wasn’t the right moment to drool over a pretty boy and he knew that.

“I don’t get it either. Just… don’t get so worked up on it, it happens all the time. You want to save lives but you can’t save them all.”

“What am I going to tell his parents now?” Harry said finally looking at him. And if it wasn’t for his tearful eyes, Louis would have never guessed he was crying; because his voice wasn’t cracking, and his breath didn’t hitch once, the tears just fell down his cheeks as if he was holding himself back.

“Hey, it´s okay. Come here.” Louis said taking the taller boy in a hug and he broke down crying right there, on Louis’ shoulder. Louis had no idea how long they stayed like that, but they were so close that it didn’t matter to him. Neither of both wanted to break the moment.

 

~

 

After that Louis went straight to his flat, falling asleep almost as soon as he stepped into it; he was exhausted. He wanted to know how Harry was doing. Was he okay? Did he go home to rest too? But he didn’t know because after what happened Harry didn’t say a word. He looked embarrassed, almost scared to look at Louis in the eyes; which was absolutely ridiculous because if Louis remembers well, he passed out the first time he lost a patient; it’s something really hard to face and a reaction like that is completely understandable. And so Louis fell asleep, thinking about brown curls and green eyes and a heart soft like cotton.

The next day Louis fell back into the routine. He assisted a couple of surgeries in the morning and by launch break, he was already tired. Taking a bite out of his sandwich he scrolled down his emails, so focused he almost didn’t notice the pair of bright green eyes staring at him curiously.

“Can I seat with you?” Harry said with a muffin on his hand and a wide smile on his face. _Oh really? Dimples?_

“Harry? Oh yeah, of course! Please have a seat.” Louis said sitting up straight and shoving his phone down his pocket.

“Louis I… I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was so unprofessional and I'm sorry.” Harry said slowly, looking down at his hands with a frown, and his voice was so low Louis felt like melting.

“There’s nothing to apologize for! We've all been there, you know? I know how hard it is, it's normal to have some kind of reaction, that way you know you’re not made of stone.” Louis said with a wink and the smile in Harry’s face reappeared wider than ever.

“Also, I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me, you really didn’t have to.”

“Harry, it’s okay, I told you alrea-”

“No! I want to make it up to you. How about we go for a drink after our shifts are over? It’s all on me as a ‘thank you for not making fun of me for crying like a girl’ thingy. At least, of course, you don’t want to or something.” Harry mumbled that last bit, as if he was scared of an answer he didn’t want to hear. By now his cheeks were completely flushed and Louis started to freak out. _Is Harry gay? Was he asking him for a date?_ He decided to play it cool.

“Of course I’d love to go, but you don’t have to thank me. It's all fine.”

“Really?”

“Really.” And they both smiled at each other, finishing their launches. This was going to be a great day.

 

~

 

Harry was so nervous and he couldn’t stop pacing around the hall. _He’s probably not even gay_ , he thought, _and you’ll probably make a fool of yourself again_. He kept on walking in circles until he finally decided to enter the doctors’ lounge and he was met by complete darkness.

“Louis? Are you here?”

“Harry! I’m at the lockers, just give me a minute.” He said and a moment later he jumped out of the changing room wearing that familiar minty uniform, and Harry understood immediately.

“Oh… You´ve got the late night shift.” Harry mumbled trying really hard not to frown, because he really wanted to go out with this handsome blue eyed surgeon.

“Yeah, I'm really sorry mate, the headmaster doctor just told me I needed to stay to make up for the hours I lost when I went home early. I’m not even going to work, there are plenty of other surgeons in this shift, I just have to stay.” Harry stared at the doctor's fingers because he couldn’t stop playing with them, like he was deciding on something. “You know… Maybe you could stay? I mean umm… I could really use some company.” Louis said shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and he looked so nervous. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle because Louis thought that maybe he didn’t want to stay, as if he had better things to do.

“Yeah, I’ll stay.”

They both walked around the hospital, talking about everything and nothing. Harry told him how he always wanted to help other people, how he got into law school first, how he hated it and how he found his true passion, which was medicine. Louis told him about his brother and his five sisters, how much of a nightmare it was to get ready in the morning when they all shared a single bathroom. They learned that Harry was younger for two years, and Louis was surprised by how ridiculously tall the green eyed doctor was. They talked about food, music, pets. And even when they had nothing else to talk about, the silence was so comfortable between them.

They found themselves sitting next to each other at the waiting room, that was usually crowded with crying children, pissed adults and coughing old people, but right now it was just for them. They had been silent for a couple of minutes now, when Harry finally decided to speak.

"How do you manage to do it?"

"How do I manage to do what?" Louis said quietly, as if thinking that the world might stop spinning if he raised his voice a little bit more.

"You know... deal with death? You being a surgeon I can imagine that not every case is a hundred percent safe. How are you still standing after all those... patients?" Harry asked, his voice cracking a little at the memory of the little baby that died right in front of him the day before.

"You just have to. The parents are already wrecked, you cant seem weak in front of them, it will just break them even more. It's hard, of course it is, and even though sometimes I wish I could just detach from all of them and be objective, it's nice to know that there's still sensibility inside of me. After all I've seen, I feared it would be gone by now. But it's not." During his speech, Louis subconsciously moved closer to Harry, and only now he realized how close they were, noses almost brushing each other.

And without any warning, Harry kissed him, and it was like fireworks just exploded in his chest. His lips were so soft and tender it felt magical, the taste of the coffee they had shared earlier still lingering on them. Louis was taken back by his actions, but he quickly kissed him back, his hand moving towards Harry's cheek to cup it gently. The kiss was sweet and perfect, their lips moving in sync like they had kissed a million times before, like they already knew each other. Harry's hands found their way around Louis' small waist while his tongue licked along Louis' lower lip, as if asking for entrance which the blue eyed boy gladly granted. Exploring every inch of his mouth, Harry scooted the smaller doctor closer and closer to a point where Louis was sitting on Harry's lap. For some reason, they'd both been alone for months now, and they needed this. Hell yeah they needed this.

The kiss quickly got more heated. Desperate? Probably. Harry started lowering his hands towards the older boy's perfect bum and Louis moaned into the kiss. They could both feel each other getting hard through their clothes and it was the greatest feeling. Harry couldn't wait any longer. 

He carefully stood up, holding Louis by his thighs as he wrapped his legs around the taller doctor's waist. Never breaking the kiss, they moved to one of the hallways and into a room they knew was empty. As soon as they locked the door closed Harry pressed Louis against a wall, the blue eyed doctor slowly unfolding his legs off the taller boy and giving himself to the kiss. Harry trailed soft kisses down his neck finally getting to his collarbone, where he started sucking and nibbling on his softspot and Louis moaned his name. It was blissful.

But it wasn't enough, not for Harry at least. He lifted Louis shirt and took it off, then dragged him to the hospital bed and straddled over him, lips connecting once again. Harry started to play with the waistband of the blue eyed doctor's uniform and they were both rock hard already. He left a trail of kisses down his neck, his chest and his tummy, stopping at the hem of Louis' trousers.

"Harry you... You don't have to do it" He breathed heavily. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his cheeks were flushed red.

"I want to do it. God, you're so beautiful." He added almost out of air, kissing his stomach one last time before he pulled Louis' uniform and boxers down. Louis' length sprung up as soon as he did and Harry wasted no time. With one hand in the base of Louis' hard and the other holding the surgeon's hips down, he started licking the tip and Louis' wonderful sounds filled the dark room. The fact that they were in a hospital room didn't matter. The fact that there was an old lady suffering from neumony in the room next to them didn't matter. Nothing mattered. At that moment, it was only Harry and Louis in a room full of lust and desire. Harry took all of Louis' size in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. But he never closed his eyes, he was too focused watching how Louis threw his head back, his chest raising and falling as he growled in pleasure. It was a marvelous sight. 

Louis on the other hand was so into this, with Harry's pink lips wrapped around his dick and a pair of green eyes staring deeply into his blue ones. Harry looked so beautiful with his cheekbones sticking out as he sucked him, his tongue licking every inch. He tangled the boy's chocolate curls with his fingers, pulling strongly at them because _fuck_ , maybe this was the best blowjob someone has ever received.

"Harry I... I'm g-going to..." But he came in Harry's mouth before he could finish his sentence, and Harry swallowed it all. He collapsed on top of Louis laying his head over his chest, both panting unevenly, the smiles on their faces were ones that no one could ever take away from them.

"Oh god, Harry..." Was all he could put into words, his mind drifting away to just seconds ago. Harry just chuckled because he wasn't able to make up a reply either. A wave of confidence took over Louis' body and he wrapped his arms around the younger yet taller doctor and he pressed his lips to his curls. "I want you to fuck me."

Harry raised his head from Louis chest with a smirk glued to his face, his eyes a bit darker, lustful. Before he knew their mouths were pressed together giving hot, open kisses. Harry's hands travelled up and down Louis' sides, both of their hips grinding into each other. Harry was about to pull his pants down when Louis phone started ringing.

"Ignore that okay?" Louis moaned into the kiss.

"Lou it could be important, just pick it up already." Harry chuckled as he crawled out of the bed. The small doctor growled, sitting up on the bed to answer the phone.

"What is it?... What? Now? Can't Reagan take care of it? Fuck. Alright." He hung up running his hands down his face. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Harry fuck I... I'm sorry I need to. There's this kid with a-"

"Don't worry, it's fine. I understand."

"Can I have your number?" Louis asked putting on his shirt.

"Yeah... sure, why not." Harry sighed, because he knew this would happen. He would get into someone's pants and then they'd run away. They always asked for his phone but never called, leaving him feeling lonely once again. And he felt so stupid, because he thought that maybe Louis would've stayed, but he was no different. Harry typed his number into Louis phone while he fixed his hair to look at least decent. Once he was ready, he pecked Harry on the lips and ran out of the room. The green eyed boy sat on the edge of the hospital bed; he felt so ashamed because one, what kind of doctor blows another doctor in a hospital room? And two, he was the fool again, Louis was just like any other guy he'd ever been with. Maybe Harry wasn't worthy. Suddenly, the ringing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts, and he frowned seeing it was an unknown caller. _Why would someone call him so late at night?_

"Hello?"

"Harry, god! I was scared you'd give me a fake number or something." Louis said and a smile made it's way towards Harry's lips.

"I'd never do that."

"Listen umm... I feel like crap for leaving you and... God this sounds lame!" Louis laughed from the other line. "For some reason I... I miss you. And I don't even know why, we literally just met and... The thing is that umm... Would you like to go for a coffee tomorrow?" Louis blurted out, and he was so nervous about this ridiculously tall, handsome, young doctor rejecting him, but he had to at least try.

"I'd love to." Harry chuckled at the older boy's nervousness. Louis called him. It hadn't been five minutes and Louis already called him. He was so extremely happy, and his heart was beating so fast he felt like it was going to explode. Louis was different, it felt so familiar to be around him. Yes, he was definetly better than anyone he had met before.

 

And who knows? Maybe this is the start of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG DID I JUST WRITE SMUT? It wasn't intended and it's the first time I do it. Jesus Christ that was horrible. I actually had a great idea but then I dont know what happened and it ended up like this, I honestly apologize xx.


End file.
